


Maple Bacon, Baby

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deception, Donuts, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overdosing, Parent Tony Stark, Poisoning, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Wade softened a bit, "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation."Klaus laughed. "You're funny, and cute."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Paint the Town [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Maple Bacon, Baby

Klaus walked into the bar he went to meet his supplier. It smelled of piss and old beer, which he did not mind one bit. It was full of big burly men, some at the bar and the rest scattered around the bar. There were only two men who looked different; the bar tender, and the man he was talking to.

Klaus adjusted the duffle bag on his back, put on his mean face, and made his way to the bar. Standing next to the slender, blond man talking to the bar tender. The scruffy looking man adjusted the glasses on his face and paused the conversation with the blond man, to take a look at Klaus.

"Can I help you kid?"

Klaus cleared his throat, "I'm looking for Weasel." 

"You're Klaus?" He asked in surprise, Klaus nodded, "You sound older on the phone. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." 

Weasel picked up a small, black duffel bag from behind the bar. "I'm not sure if I feel right giving this to you, you're still a baby." 

"Do you want the cash or not?" 

Weasel and the blond exchanged looks before he sighed and handed over the bag. Klaus took the duffle off his back and handed it to Weasel, taking the smaller one. As he opened it to check the contents, the blond man took a peek and gasped.

"Kid, I cannot morally let you leave this bar with that." He moved to grab it but, Klaus caught his hand and started squeezing.

"Why don't you mind your business? If you had morals, you wouldn't be a mercenary." Klaus' green eyes glared daggers into his blue ones.

"Wade." Weasel called, the blue eyed man looked at him, "Leave it alone." 

Wade snatched his hand out of Klaus'. "What the hell do you want with all of that anyway?" 

Klaus zipped up the bag, "You'll see." He picked up the bag and walked out of the bar.

______

"The popular villain, Mysterio, and his team were found dead in a bunker, after an anonymous caller said they heard screams coming from the abandoned factory. The police are investigating the cause of the incident, some investigators think they all overdosed on drugs, but there was no evidence of drug use..." 

"Holy shit." Weasel exclaimed as he continued to clean up the bar. "I guess he pissed off the wrong person this time." 

"Yes he did." Wade watched the story with interest, "Do you think it was that kid from Friday? Klaus? He seemed pretty pissed off." 

Weasel snorted, "He probably just wanted to show his friends how cool he was. There is no way that kid knows how to make something like that and not leave a trace. Trust me, it's not Klaus." 

"He bought fifteen kilos of pure uncut heroin, and two kilos of crystal meth, that doesn't sound like he's trying to look cool." 

"Well, whatever he did with it is not our problem." Weasel looked at his friend, who was still thinking it over, obsessing over it. "Wade, let it go. I'm sure this is nothing."

"In other news. Eighteen year old, Klaus Barnes, adopted son of billionaire, Tony Stark, pulled a woman and her six year old daughter from a car wreckage, right before the car went up in flames. They both received minor injuries and thanks to Klaus, no one was severely wounded..." 

Weasel and Wade looked up at the screen, at the very familiar person holding a giggling little girl, while her mother was checked out by the paramedics. 

"Oh shit."

_____

"It would appear, that The Chemist is back, after five years of nothing, they just resurfaced to kill some bad guys. This time he wasn't as careful as he thought. We got footage, from the telephone booth where the anonymous call came from." Nick showed the team the footage.

There was no audio, and the person's face was well hidden. They wore all black, and nothing but their fingers were showing. All they could tell that the person was tall, and slender. Their hair was covered by a beanie hat, and the hood of the sweat shirt they were wearing. 

There was one thing that caught Natasha's eye. A thin gold ring decorated with emerald stones, on the person's left pinky finger. She had seen that ring somewhere before, she just didn't know where. 

Then it clicked.

"Isn't that Klaus' ring?" Silence filled the room, so Natasha decided to elaborate, "On their left pinky. I've seen Klaus with that exact ring before. His mother gave it to him before she died or something."

No one dared to answer. Tony was with Bucky in the med bay, and Klaus locked himself inside his workshop after Bucky got hurt on their last mission. None of them had seen the boy for almost a week.

Nick looked around the room in anticipation, "Well? Is she right or not?" 

"It would make sense." Clint muttered from his seat. Steve cut him a nasty look and Clint almost retracted his statement. "Look, all I'm saying is, Mysterio almost killed Bucky last week, I would understand if he did it. Klaus is a sweet kid, but we have to face the fact that he was born to be a killer. He's a genius, and he's been messing around with chemicals since he was a kid. This would be a piece of cake for him."

"So what do we do? Do we just go up to him and ask if he gassed a bunch of people yesterday when he went to library?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what we do."

"Wait just a second. The report said they died from high doses of heroin and methamphetamine, where the hell would Klaus get that from. No drug dealer is stupid enough to walk around with all of that." Steve was trying his best to sway their minds. He didn't care if Klaus did it, but he knew what Fury would do if he knew Klaus did it. He would lock him up somewhere and run tests on him for the rest of his life. "And how did Klaus know about the fight. None of us told him who hurt Bucky, we all agreed on that. Not even the media knows, this entire thing has been kept quiet, for his sake. He wouldn't know who to kill."

"How about we just ask him? Where is he anyway?" 

"Master Barnes is in the pool room with Miss. Casey." Jarvis answered Fury.

____

"I'm gonna miss this. Why can't you just come with me to California?" 

Klaus shrugged, "You could stay too." 

"Ugh, I hate it when you right." She stroked Klaus' damp hair and he buried his head into her stomach. 

"Stanford has always been your dream, and Peter will die without me. So you'll go and I'll stay, and if in four years we're still alive and single, we could get back together. But we both know that as soon as you get there, everyone is going to love you, and you'll fall in love with some hunky, frat boy who loves Mall Cop as much as you. And I'll end up with some dumb, hot, Canadian boyfriend, who swears a lot, and is obsessed with bad movies." 

Casey laughed, "What about a girlfriend, who's really messy and she wants to be a health teacher, also she's weirdly obsessed with clowns and old people." 

"She sounds like a lot of fun, I might just leave you right now to find her." 

Casey playfully slapped him on his shoulder. It was quiet for a bit, just the two of them embracing each other, until Casey pushed Klaus to sit up.

"What? I was comfortable laying between your boobies." He whined. Casey snorted. She moved to take her necklace off. It was a simple thin gold chain, with a pink, rose pendant. She took it off and put it around Klaus' neck. "Are you sure? This is your lucky necklace." 

"I'm leaving tonight, I have to settle down before orientation next week. This will give you luck on your first day, I know you need it more than I do. Given how awkward you are." Casey gave him a peck on the cheek. "I hope everyone loves you." 

"I know everyone is going to love you and if they don't, I'll come to California and I'll beat em up for you."

Klaus looked down at the braided, rose gold band on his right pinky finger, it was one of the first things he bought for himself after Hydra, and it was his favourite ring. "Since we're exchanging jewellery. Take this, as a good luck charm." 

"I have always wanted to steal this from you. Being with you for two years has finally paid off." 

Klaus gasped, and they burst into a fit of giggles. 

"You are going to be an amazing FBI agent, maybe I'll commit a crime just to see you."

Casey snorted, "Don't do that. Please don't do that, just call me, like a normal person. If you're in prison, who's gonna cure cancer?" 

"Some other very brilliant scientist." 

"You are way too modest." Casey picked up her phone to check the time, "Nooo, I have to go." 

Klaus kissed her, one last time. Long and slow. They pulled apart for breath and rest their foreheads together, "Goodbye, Bunny."

Casey ran her fingers through his hair, "Goodbye, Puppy." 

She got up and left him sitting by the pool, and Klaus watched her leave sadly. 

Which was when Fury and Steve decided to come along. They found him, just sitting there, staring at nothing, and kicking the water. "Kid?"

Klaus stopped kicking the water and looked up at the pair, "Hi? Do you guys need something?"

Steve stepped up to answer but, Fury cut him off, "Where were you yesterday at 11:45?" 

His tone suggested to Klaus he was ready to accuse him of something, maybe question him until he let something slip. Steve looked at him with hopeful eyes, as if telling him "I won't let him hurt you if you did it". Klaus studied them both before deciding to answer the question in full detail.

"A sandwich shop in Queens, it's close to my friends place. We hung out the entire day. I ordered a ham and cheese sub, they were out of turkey so it was the next best thing. Or do you want it more specific, like, the rain had just finished falling and I stepped into a puddle, which muddied the bottom of the black jeans I was wearing, and my wine Doc Martens. The wet roads caused a woman to crash, I pulled her and her kid out of the car before it blew up, and stayed with them until they went off to the hospital. Caroline and Rosy. Then I walked back to my friend, Peter's place and we built the Millennium Falcon out of legos." 

Fury and Steve were taken aback. Fury tried remained stoic though, "You could've just said you went to the sandwich shop." 

"My mother always said, the more details you give, the less likely they're gonna call you a liar."

"She sounds like a professional." 

"She wasn't called silver tongue for nothing." Fury froze at that, Steve noticed but he chose to ignore it. He took this opportunity to speak.

"Where's your ring? The green one. There's footage of someone wearing the same ring at a crime scene." 

Klaus shrugged, "I lost it a couple days ago." 

Fury cleared his throat, "You know, after all these years I never asked. What was your mother's name?" 

"Lucy. Lucy Ferguson, she was from Norway, but her parents were American. She had long black hair, pale skin and green eyes. She was also really tall, and she had a beautiful singing voice. She sang twinkle twinkle little star to every night before I went to bed. They shot her through the chest after I refused to kill a little girl." 

Fury nodded, "That's enough." He walked out of the room, leaving Steve with Klaus. It was quiet until they heard the elevator doors close.

"How are you with everything?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine now. During the first few days, I was panicked and terrified, but it's okay. Pop is alive and he's all healed up, so I know he's gonna be fine. Dad is building him a new arm and everything." 

Steve clapped him on the shoulder, "As long as you're okay. I know Bucky's fine, but he's been worried about you since he woke up. He thinks you'll do something, I don't know what, but I think you should talk to him and ease his mind." 

Klaus nodded, "Okay." 

____

Klaus adjusted his denim jacket and knocked on Bucky's door. He popped his head in and saw Bucky sleeping on Tony's chest. Tony was awake tapping away on his starkpad, he looked up at Klaus and smiled slightly. "Hey kid."

"I'm going to get donuts, do you guys want anything?" 

Bucky grumbled in his sleep, "Maple bacon, six maple bacon please." 

"What he said, and some cinnamon rolls." 

"How's the head, pops?" Klaus asked.

"Hurts a little, but Tony says I'm gonna have a cool scar later, so, there's something to look forward to." 

Klaus huffed, "I'll be back soon." 

____

Klaus walked into the bar where he was meeting his contact. He saw Weasel at the bar talking to the nosy blond and slid past them, walking to a dark corner where he saw the man he was there for.

"You did good. Now, where's my ring?" Klaus asked. The man pulled the ring off his finger.

"Where's my money?" 

Klaus pulled a thick envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it over. The man took it and counted it before handing Klaus his ring. 

"If you ever turned to the dark side you would be unstoppable, kid. Please don't. I would hate to see another smart kid go down that rabbit hole." 

Klaus looked into the man's brown eyes and bit his lip nervously, "Thank you, Sebastian." 

"No problem, kid. If you need anything, you have my number." He walked past Klaus and out of the bar. Klaus let out a shaky breath and turned to walk out. As he got to the door, he heard someone call out, "Wait for me." 

Klaus looked back and saw the nosy blond from last time, Wade. He sighed and held the door. 

"Thank you." 

Klaus let go of the door after Wade came through and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He crossed the street and walked into the donut shop, with Wade following closely. 

"So, Klaus. Is that German?"

"Yes." 

Klaus stepped into the line and Wade followed. "How'd you do it?" 

The boy looked at him, "Why do you want to know?" 

Wade shrugged, "Curiosity."

It was his turn to order, so Wade stood there and waited. Klaus turned to the man and asked, "Do you want anything?" Wade shook his head and continued to wait, as Klaus paid for everything and picked up four boxes.

He followed Klaus outside.

"You know, this is kind of weird. If I wasn't such a great judge of character, I would think you're a creep." 

"What's makes you think I'm not?" 

They stopped in front of Klaus' car and Wade waited until the boy put the boxes in the front seat. Klaus looked at Wade. "You have kind eyes. I can tell you've been through a lot of bad shit, based on the fact that you're a mercenary. But, you have very kind eyes."

Wade softened a bit, "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation." 

Klaus laughed. "You're funny, and cute." 

Wade blushed lightly and cleared his throat, "How'd you do it?"

Klaus leaned on his car and crossed his arms. He watched as Wade moved to stand in front of him, almost inches away from him. He admired the way Wade looked at him with child like curiosity and smiled.

"I turned the drugs into a gas along with a little cyanide, put them in remote control canisters, and planted them inside the base while they were sleeping. I set up cameras as well and made sure everyone was in the room when I locked it down. Windows, doors, air vents, every nook and cranny. Then I set off the canisters. The cyanide would kill them, but the heroin and meth made it look like a drug overdose, and make their deaths more painful. Also it hid the cyanide, if anyone finds that, my dad will definitely know it was me. I made sure I was someplace public when it went down, someplace with cameras, and I hired someone to call the cops when I knew everyone was dead, and the air was clean again. Wouldn't want any innocent people dying now would we?" 

Wade was slightly stunned at the revelation. "Why?" 

"He tried to kill my dad, and almost killed my other dad." 

Wade nodded, "I can respect that." 

Klaus reached into the box at the top and took out a maple bacon donut, "This is a bribe, I expect you to tell no one after I give it to you." 

Wade shrugged and took the donut. "What are you gonna do if I tell anyone? I expect it to be vile and horrific."

"I'll find someone else to buy drugs from, and I won't talk to you ever again." Klaus shut his car door and walked around to the drivers side, leaving Wade gaping at him.

"I don't even want to talk to you again." Wade said, unconvincing look painted on his face.

"Then how are you going to find out what I did to a bunch of Nazi assassins?" Klaus smirked and got into the car, leaving Wade outside knocking on his window. Klaus started the car and waved at the man frantically knocking on his window.

"No!" Wade cried after the car sped off, "What did you do to the Nazis!?"


End file.
